Hard At Work
by ralfsmouse
Summary: Arthur and Buster want to buy a new game system that is coming out, but they lack the 300 dollars they will need to buy it. They eventually get an opportunity to work in the Lakewood City school cafeteria with Mrs. MacGrady. However, they have some trouble fitting into their new jobs. NOTE: Actual 11-minute episode in proper screenplay format.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This screenplay was written in proper screenplay formatting, but FanFiction removes virtually all formatting from their stories when they are uploaded. You can read this screenplay here on FanFiction, but the formatting is not how it should be. I have inserted line breaks to make it readable, but it is still recommended that you read this screenplay with the proper formatting.**** There are two options available to accomplish this:**

**1. Download a .PDF file of the screenplay using this link:  
dropbox DOT com SLASH s/60onr3aym1tm8o9/HardAtWork DOT pdf  
(Obviously, you will want to replace the DOTs with a . and the SLASHes with actual slashes.)**

** a .TXT file of the screenplay using this link:  
dropbox DOT com SLASH s/6ppfyz4el74sj8t/HardAtWork DOT txt  
(Again, ****you will want to replace the DOTs with a . and the SLASHes with actual slashes.)**

******Also, I have personally done almost all of the events in this story while I had cafeteria jobs in elementary, middle, and high school. This is all realistic.**

FADE IN:

EXT. THE SIDEWALK - MORNING

ARTHUR and BUSTER are both walking to school alongside each other. They are both wearing backpacks.

They are discussing an upcoming video game console called the Satellite.

ARTHUR  
I'm still not sure, Buster. Do you really think the Satellite will be as good as they say it'll be?

BUSTER  
Trust me Arthur, the Satellite will blow away every video game we're playing now, I guarantee it.

ARTHUR  
But how would we actually know if they haven't even told us anything specific about it yet? They say that the graphics will be better than every system out now combined, but where's the proof?

BUSTER  
Well, the pictures of the new games look pretty good, didn't you think?

ARTHUR  
What pictures? They haven't told us anything about the games yet.

BUSTER  
Sure they have, didn't you read about it last night?

ARTHUR  
No, why? Did something come out about it?

Buster gasps and stops walking. Arthur stops with him.

BUSTER (Shocked)  
You mean you didn't read all of the information that came out?

ARTHUR  
No, did they give out some?

Buster swings his backpack off of his shoulder and onto the ground.

Buster smiles and reaches into his backpack.

BUSTER  
Not just some...

He pulls out a stack of papers and hold them up triumphantly.

BUSTER  
They told just about everything there is to know! I've got it all printed out for you.

ARTHUR  
You were carrying that around with you?

BUSTER  
Of course! You'll see why when you read it!

Buster gives Arthur the stack, and Arthur begins to read through it.

ARTHUR (Excited)  
Woah! Look at these graphics, and the new controller!

BUSTER (Proudly)  
Told you it was great.

ARTHUR (Excited)  
And the games that are coming out: two new Dark Bunny games, Deep Dark Sea 2, Supersonic Flight Simulator, and there's even a Mary Moo Cow game coming out! I need to make sure I don't tell D.W. about that one.

BUSTER  
And they even announced when it's coming out: in three months!

Arthur seems to notice something distressing in the packet.

ARTHUR (No Longer Excited)  
Oh, look at this: they even told us the prices.

SHOT: THE PACKET OF INFORMATION

The price can clearly be seen, it is 300 dollars.

BUSTER (Slightly Disappointed)  
Ouch, I didn't see that before.

SHOT: ARTHUR AND BUSTER

ARTHUR (Upset)  
Buster, there's no way we can get that much money so fast, we'll never have enough by the time it comes out!

TITLE CARD: Hard At Work

TITLE CARD ANIMATION: BUSTER ROARING

FADE TO:

INT. LAKEWOOD ELEMENTARY HALLWAY - MORNING

Buster and Arthur are walking through the halls of Lakewood Elementary, they are still discussing the Satellite.

BUSTER

C'mon Arthur, cheer up. I'm sure we'll think of a way to get the money.

ARTHUR

Buster, the Satellite costs 300 dollars. I've never saved 300 dollars in my whole life! How are we supposed to get it in three months?

BUSTER

We could just stop spending our money and save it, that's worked for us before.

Arthur stops walking and faces Buster, who also stops walking.

ARTHUR

Buster, even if we stopped spending money on Anything, we would still have to save our money for over a year to get enough.

Arthur leans against some lockers, pondering the situation.

BUSTER

We could try selling things on the school website again, that's also worked.

Arthur sighs.

ARTHUR (Saddened)  
No, I don't have much more to sell after the last time I tried that.

FADE TO:

INT. ARTHUR'S ROOM - EVENING

Arthur is sitting on his bed, counting his saved money.

PAL is sleeping on the floor near Arthur's bed.

D.W. enters the room.

D.W.  
Arthur, why don't you just ask Mom and Dad to help you buy the Satabatalite?

ARTHUR

It's "Satellite" D.W., and Mom and Dad will just tell me that I should try to save money for myself. They say that it's "Good money management."

D.W. thinks for a moment.

D.W.  
You could open up Arthur's Pet Business again.

ARTHUR Hmmmm...

Arthur considers the possibility, imagining the situation.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - ARTHUR'S IMAGINATION - DAY

The living room is filled with pets, including snakes, dogs, cats, birds, and fish.

Arthur is petting a cat.

He stops petting the cat and stands up.

ARTHUR (To Self)  
Now it's time to walk Pal.

Arthur looks around the room.

ARTHUR (Calling Into Room)  
Pal? Pal?

SHOT: PAL IN A CORNER

Pal is sitting in a corner of the room, looking scared. A cat, who is a few feet away, is hissing at him, a large green snake is curled up next to him, and three birds are circling over him.

Arthur moves the coiled snake and shoos the birds, the cat runs off on its own. He picks up Pal and holds him.

ARTHUR (To Pal)  
C'mon boy, it's time for your walk.

Pal looks much happier and barks in excitement.

FADE TO:

EXT. THE SIDEWALK - ARTHUR'S IMAGINATION - DAY

CLOSE UP: ARTHUR WALKING Arthur is trying to walk, but he is being thrown off balance by the leash that he is holding.  
ZOOM OUT: ARTHUR WITH DOGS

Arthur is not just walking Pal, he is walking four dogs at the same time. All of these dogs are much larger than Pal,and Pal once again appears scared.

FADE TO:

INT. ARTHUR'S ROOM - EVENING

We are out of Arthur's imagination and back in his room.

ARTHUR (To D.W.)  
No, Arthur's Pet Business was too much work, and I don't know if Pal would like having all those other pets around.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA - DAY

It is the day after the last scene.

A cafeteria table is populated with Arthur, Buster, FRANCINE, THE BRAIN, and MUFFY.

Arthur and Buster are still visibly in thought regarding their financial issues.

MUFFY  
Why don't you just get a loan to buy the satellite?

BUSTER  
A loan?

ARTHUR  
What's that?

MUFFY  
A loan is when someone gives you money for something and you pay it back when you can.

Buster looks at Arthur. Both of them have perked up a bit.

BUSTER  
Hey, that sounds pretty good, why don't we just get a loan?

The Brain enters the conversation.

THE BRAIN  
I would be careful about loans, guys. When you get a loan, you need to pay it back in a certain amount of time and you need to pay extra money to the person who gave it to you, it's called interest. A loan usually isn't something you want to get into.

Buster and Arthur go back to their state of deep thought.

FRANCINE  
I guess that you guys could always get a job.

ARTHUR  
Francine, I don't know if anyone would hire us, we're just kids.

THE BRAIN  
He's right, Francine. Child Labor laws prevent kids under 14 from working anywhere in most cases, and even if they did get a job, they couldn't get paid with real money.

ARTHUR  
But Brain, don't you work in your parents' ice cream shop?

THE BRAIN  
That's a special exception, you can work a real job only if your parents own the business.

FRANCINE  
Well, that means that Arthur could get a job, his dad owns a catering company.

Arthur waves his hand in a rejecting motion.

ARTHUR  
I don't think so. If I did that, Buster would still have to find some other way to get money. Besides, I don't know if I would want to make food with my dad...

Arthur once again daydreams the situation at hand.

FADE TO:

INT. DAVID'S KITCHEN - ARTHUR'S IMAGINATION - DAY

Arthur is standing on a step to reach a worktable where David decorates his cakes.

Arthur is wearing an apron and a chef's hat. He is holding a frosting piping bag.

A few cakes are on the table, Arthur is decorating one of them.

He appears tired and a bit stressed as he finishes putting a design on the cake he is working on.

He pipes some frosting on his finger.

Suddenly, DAVID calls into the room, surprising Arthur.

DAVID (O.S, Calling Into Room)  
Arthur, are you almost done with that cake?

David enters the room, Arthur quickly eats the frosting on his finger.

DAVID (Noticing The Cake)  
Oh good, you've finished. Don't forget that we still have four other cakes to do tonight, and don't be eating that frosting, that pumpkin onion frosting is hard to make.

David exits the room.

Arthur makes a disgusted face, reacting to the pumpkin onion frosting.

FADE TO:

INT. THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA - DAY

Buster taps Arthur on the arm.

BUSTER  
Arthur?

Arthur snaps out of his daydream.

ARTHUR  
Huh?

Buster holds up an empty pudding dish.

BUSTER  
I'm going to get some more pudding, want to come with me?

Arthur stands up.

ARTHUR  
Sure.

They both get up and go to the food serving area of the cafeteria

TRANSITION TO:

INT. THE CAFETERIA LINE - DAY

Arthur and Buster are standing in the cafeteria line area,  
where all of the food is displayed.

ARTHUR  
You know Buster, you shouldn't be buying seconds of pudding, we're trying to save as much money as we can.

Buster picks up a dish of pudding from the counter.

BUSTER (Picking Up Pudding)  
Arthur, Relax! One extra cup of pudding isn't that much.

Buster begins to slide down the line to the register.

INT. THE REGISTER AREA - DAY

ARTHUR  
Buster, if we said that for every little thing that we buy, we would never have enough money in time!

Buster does not respond to Arthur, he is looking for MRS. MACGRADY, who is absent from her usual position at the cash register.

Buster looks past the cash register, trying to see into the kitchen.

BUSTER  
Hey, where's Mrs. MacGrady?

ARTHUR  
I don't know, she's usually-

Arthur is interrupted by Mrs. MacGrady, but she is not visible.

MRS. MACGRADY (O.S)  
I'm here, boys!

Sounds of boxes being moved and shuffled can be heard emitting from the kitchen.

Mrs. MacGrady stumbles up to the counter, she is carrying a heavy box.

She drops the box onto the register counter, causing a loud thud. She exhales, relieved that she does not have to carry the box anymore.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Sorry about that, I've just been having to work extra hard these past few days, what with Mrs. Larson being gone and all.

Mrs. MacGrady pulls a sign out of the heavy box and places it on the counter as she continues speaking.

SHOT: THE SIGN, IT READS, "HELP WANTED"

MRS. MACGRADY  
She'll be gone for a few months, she can't come back until her hip heals, poor thing. Until then I think that I'll be needing some more help around here.

Buster points to the sign.

BUSTER  
Mrs. MacGrady, shouldn't you be putting that sign outside or in the newspaper or something? I don't think many adults come through here.

Mrs. MacGrady laughs.

MRS. MACGRADY  
No Buster, I put it out here because I'm looking for students who want to get a job here.

ARTHUR (Surprised)  
Really?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Well sure, who else knows this school better than the students in here?

Arthur and Buster both look at each other.

ARTHUR  
Mrs. MacGrady, we'd be happy to work here and help you out.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Really? That would be just wonderful! Come back here right after lunch and I'll talk to you about the job.

FADE TO:

INT. THE CAFETERIA BACK ROOM - DAY

The kitchen at Lakewood Elementary looks like a normal school kitchen, with a few industrial sized freezers, doors leading to storerooms full of dry ingredients, ovens, sinks,and utilities such as mixers.  
The kitchen is empty of people and food, as lunch had just ended. Mrs. MacGrady stands in front of Arthur and Buster, who are looking at her.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Now, the first thing that we would do before we work in the kitchen is put on an apron.

She reaches to a series of hooks on the wall, where some aprons are hanging. She hands one apron to Arthur, and another to Buster.

Both Arthur and Buster put on their aprons without issue.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Very good, you're fitting in here already. So, what should we do next after our aprons are on?

BUSTER  
Taste test the food?

Mrs. MacGrady laughs.

MRS. MACGRADY  
No Buster, we need to wash our hands.

BUSTER  
Oh, I guess that's important too.

Arthur and Buster walk to a large metal sink, which has multiple faucets installed on it.

Arthur and Buster both turn on a faucet of their own, get a pump of liquid soap, and begin to wash their hands.

Mrs. MacGrady comes over to them and looks at their hands as they wash.

She then begins to critique their hand washing in a voice that is firm and commanding, but not mean.  
CLOSE UP: BUSTER'S HANDS

MRS. MACGRADY (Firm Voice)  
C'mon Buster, get between those fingers, and don't forget the backs of your hands!

Buster washes as he is instructed.

CLOSE UP: ARTHUR'S HANDS

MRS. MACGRADY (Firm Voice)  
Arthur, don't just rub, make sure to really scrub!

Both Arthur and Buster turn rinse their hands and turn off their faucets.

MRS. MACGRADY  
What are you doing? You don't just need to wash your hands, you need to wash up to your elbows!

ARTHUR (Incredulously)  
Our elbows?

BUSTER  
Why do we need to do that?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Just imagine, what if some of the food you were making got on your arm or wrist, it would get dirty and we would have to start all over again! Now chop chop, we can't waste time when we're really making food.

Arthur and Buster both turn on the sink again and begin scrubbing.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. FOOD PREPARATION AREA - DAY

Mrs. MacGrady stands in the middle of the preparation area, which is filled with kitchen appliances, ingredients, freezers, and refrigerators.

MRS. MACGRADY  
While we are working in the food preparation area, we always want to wear gloves.

Mrs. MacGrady holds up her gloved hands.

BUSTER  
Hey, if we were going to wear gloves, why did we need to wash our hands so much?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Buster, you can't take any chances when you are working with food that's going to be served to so many people, we need to be as clean as possible.

Mrs. MacGrady holds out a box of gloves.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Put one on each hand, and make sure that they will not slip off.

Arthur and Buster slip on the gloves without issue.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Very good. Now then, while you're helping me make the food in here, you will start as a runner for me. What that means is that I will ask you to run and get ingredients or tools for me when we make the food.

She points to a room.

MRS. MACGRADY  
All of the dry ingredients are in there. You will find sugar, flour, spice, and anything else dry.

She points to a very large group of boxes.

MRS. MACGRADY  
That's where the fruits and vegetables are, there are delivered to the school every week.

She points to a very large (about 6.5 foot tall) metal door, and another next to it.

MRS. MACGRADY  
And finally, that's the walk in refrigerator and freezer. All of the cold ingredients are in there.

Arthur nervously looks at the doors.

ARTHUR  
You mean _**we're**_ going to go in **_there_**?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Well sure, why wouldn't you?

ARTHUR (Slightly Nervous)  
What if we get stuck in there or something?

MRS. MACGRADY (Laughing)  
Arthur, the refrigerator and freezer have been tested to be safe. There's an emergency exit too, but you won't have to use that.

She walks over to a series of metal drawers.

MRS. MACGRADY  
And finally, this is where all of the measuring supplies and other utensils are. Don't use anything for more than one ingredient, just put it in the sink when you're done with it.

ARTHUR  
Wow Mrs. MacGrady, you sure go into a lot of detail with this!

MRS. MACGRADY  
And to think that we've only scratched the surface!

Arthur and Buster look at each other as the scene fades, overwhelmed with all of the new information.

FADE TO:

INT. THE CAFETERIA - DAY

Mrs. MacGrady is standing in the cafeteria with Arthur and Buster. She has just finished their extensive training.

MRS. MACGRADY  
So, that's all you need to know about running this cafeteria, any questions?

BUSTER  
How much do we get paid?

Arthur elbows Buster.

ARTHUR (Whispering To Buster)  
Buster! You can't just ask that, it's rude!

MRS. MACGRADY  
Well Buster, because you're not old enough yet, the school can't actually pay you money; it's illegal.

Buster's ears flop down slightly as he looks down, saddened that he won't be getting money.

BUSTER (In A Sad Voice)  
Oh yeah, that's right, Brain was telling us about that.

MRS. MACGRADY  
But that doesn't mean that you have to work for free! We can still give you free food. Maybe if you talk with your parents, they'll let you keep your lunch money if you don't spend it.

BUSTER  
Okay, I'll ask my mom about that.

Arthur and Buster begin to turn around and walk out of the cafeteria.

ARTHUR  
We'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. MacGrady!

She calls after them.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Don't forget to leave Mr. Ratburn's five minutes early, and don't lollygag on your way here!

TRANSITION TO:  
INT. MR. RATBURN'S CLASS - DAY

The entire class is working silently on an assignment while Mr. Ratburn sits at his desk, correcting papers.

Arthur looks up at the clock and taps Buster on the shoulder.

ARTHUR (Whispering To Buster)  
Look, lunch is in five minutes.

BUSTER (Whispering To Arthur)  
Good thing you noticed, I almost forgot. We should go see Mrs. MacGrady.

Arthur and Buster get up from their seats and walk up to Mr.  
Ratburn's desk. He shifts his attention from his papers to Arthur and Buster.

MR. RATBURN  
Can I help you boys?

BUSTER  
Mr. Ratburn, we were wondering if we could go five minutes early to lunch.

MR. RATBURN (Slightly Confused)  
Buster, why would you ask such a question? I suggest that you go back to your seat and-

ARTHUR What Buster meant to say was that we both got jobs in the cafeteria helping Mrs. MacGrady. She said that we should go there five minutes before lunch to help her get prepared.  
MR. RATBURN Oh, that's very different. I think it's wonderful that you two are demonstrating such responsibility at such young ages, of course you may go.

BUSTER Thanks Mr. Ratburn.

Arthur and Buster run off to the cafeteria.

FADE TO:

INT. THE CAFETERIA BACK ROOM - DAY

Arthur and Buster run into the back room, where Mrs.  
MacGrady is awaiting their arrival.

MRS. MACGRADY Oh, there you boys are, just on time! Are you ready for your first day of work?

ARTHUR We sure are!

MRS. MACGRADY Good. Arthur, I'll have you working back here in the kitchen with me.  
Buster, I want you to run the cash register. I'm sure you know the prices of everything we serve here.

BUSTER Don't you think it would be better for me to taste test the food? I think that it would help me sell it better.  
MRS. MACGRADY Buster, you'll get your food at the end of lunch, and you can't eat on the job! Put on an apron, wash up,  
and get set at the cash register.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. THE REGISTER AREA - DAY

Buster is in his apron, and is standing at the cash register.

Francine walks through the lunch line and grabs some lunch:  
a hamburger, juice, and a banana.

She slides her tray over to the cash register and takes out some money from her pocket. She looks down into her hand and begins to count it.

Buster pushes some buttons on the register.

BUSTER (To Francine)  
That'll be three dollars.

FRANCINE OK, here you-

She notices who she is speaking to.

FRANCINE (Shocked)  
Buster? What are you doing back there? You could get in trouble if Mrs. MacGrady finds you there!

BUSTER Relax Francine, Arthur and I got jobs working for Mrs. MacGrady. We help her at lunch and get free lunch every day!  
FRANCINE Why did you get jobs? Wouldn't you rather eat lunch and talk with everyone else?

BUSTER (Jokingly)  
Well Francine, we'll see who'll be having fun on the day the Satellite comes out!

Mrs. MacGrady shouts to Buster from off screen.

MRS. MACGRADY (O.S)  
Buster, you can chat with your friends later! I don't talk with my friends and hold up the line for you!

Buster looks at the lunch line, it is quite long.

BUSTER (Shouting Back)  
Sorry Mrs. MacGrady!

Buster takes Francine's money hastily as the scene transitions.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. THE CAFETERIA KITCHEN - DAY

Arthur and Mrs. MacGrady stand next to a very large stand mixer, they are both dressed in their cafeteria uniforms (gloves, aprons, and in Mrs. MacGrady's case, a hairnet).

MRS. MACGRADY  
Alrighty then, we're going to be making a batch of cookies for tomorrow. Let's start with some flour, I should already have some under that counter.

She points to a counter, to which Arthur runs and retrieves a large bag of flour. He carries it with some difficulty.

ARTHUR  
How much flour do we need to make the cookies?

MRS. MACGRADY  
We'll need about four pounds, so we'll just use the whole bag.

[DISCLAIMER: I have no idea how many pounds of flour are in a giant batch of cookies in actuality.]

ARTHUR (Slightly Shocked)  
The Whole Bag?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Sure, these aren't like cookies you make with your mom at home, we need to make hundreds for all the students who want them.

ARTHUR  
OK then, if you say so.

Arthur opens the bag and pours its contents into the mixer's bowl. Some of the flour sprays back into Arthur's face, causing him to cough as flour fills the camera's view.

A few minutes have passed, the mixer is now churning the large batch of cookies. Mrs. MacGrady adds a bit of vanilla to the cookies.

MRS. MACGRADY  
And now we can add some milk to the cookies.

She grabs a gallon container of milk, but the container is empty.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Oh, we seem to be out of milk. Arthur, would you go to the walk in refrigerator and grab me another gallon of milk? It's on the back wall.

ARTHUR (Nervous/Scared)  
The walk in refrigerator? Are you sure?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Sure I'm sure, it's the same as any other refrigerator, it's just bigger.

Arthur walks off to the refrigerator.

INT. OUTSIDE THE REFRIGERATOR - DAY

Arthur stands outside the refrigerator, he is mentally preparing himself, as he is scared of being trapped inside.

ARTHUR (To Self)  
It's just a refrigerator, just like at home. The only thing different is that I'll be inside-

MRS. MACGRADY (Shouting, O.S)  
Arthur! If you take too long the cookies will get tough and over-mixed!

Arthur takes a deep breath and darts into the refrigerator.

INT. THE REFRIGERATOR - DAY

Arthur quickly looks around, spots the milk, and sprints to the back wall. He grabs the milk quickly and sprints back to the door. He runs out and slams it shut with a thud.

INT. FOOD PREPARATION AREA - DAY

Arthur runs back to Mrs. MacGrady and gives her the milk.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Thanks Arthur. I was getting a bit worried, I thought you got stuck in there or something.

ARTHUR (Still A Bit Nervous)  
I think I was worried about that too.

EXT. THE SIDEWALK - OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL - AFTERNOON

School has now ended. Arthur and Buster are walking home, talking to each other.

BUSTER  
Man, Mrs. MacGrady is strict, she made me clean up every little speck of food that people dropped on the counter.

ARTHUR  
You think that's bad? She made me wash my hands again because I touched the counter.

BUSTER (Questioning)  
The counter?

ARTHUR  
Yeah, apparently it was the Wrong counter. Only some of them are OK to touch while you are making food.

Both of them sigh simultaneously.

BUSTER  
Well, it's just like my mom always says, "It's not called work for nothing!"

ARTHUR  
Do you think that we'll get used to it, working and all? I mean, we're going to have to do this for a few months to get enough money for the Satellite.

BUSTER (Reassuring)  
Sure we'll get used to it, you'll see. I bet by tomorrow we'll be experts at our jobs!

FADE TO:

INT. FOOD PREPARATION AREA - DAY

Arthur and Mrs. MacGrady are once again preparing food. They are surrounded by pots and pans on the stove, ovens up to temperature, and deep containers of half-prepared meals.

Mrs. MacGrady reads off a portion of a recipe card.

MRS. MACGRADY (Reading From Card)  
Add one cup of sugar.

She looks at Arthur.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Arthur, could you run to the dry ingredient storeroom and grabs a box of sugar?

ARTHUR  
Sure Mrs. MacGrady.

Arthur runs away to the storeroom.

INT. THE REGISTER AREA - DAY

Buster is tending to a customer as Arthur walks behind him, carrying a box of sugar from the storeroom.

Buster notices Arthur and turns around to say hello.

BUSTER  
Hi Arthur, how's the-

The box of sugar catches Buster's eye.  
CLOSE UP: THE BOX OF SUGAR, IT READS "10X POWDERED SUGAR"

BUSTER  
Arthur, aren't you making tomorrow's orange chicken?!

ARTHUR  
Yeah, why?

BUSTER (In A Slightly Loud Voice)  
You can't use that! That's powdered sugar! You need to use granulated sugar.

ARTHUR  
Well, what's the difference?

BUSTER  
Powdered sugar makes things fluffy, creamy, and really sweet. You use it in stuff like frosting or smoothies, not chicken!

ARTHUR  
OK, fine. I'll go get some granulated sugar.

Arthur walks back to the storeroom to get some granulated sugar.

INT. FOOD PREPARATION AREA - DAY

Mrs. MacGrady is cooking some food in a very large pan on the stove. She turns to Arthur.

MRS. MACGRADY  
The chicken is coming along nicely, but I think it needs a bit more parsley. Could you grab me some more?

Arthur once again goes off in search for some parsley.

INT. THE REGISTER AREA - DAY

Arthur is returning from his spice search with the parsley in hand. He overhears Buster's transaction.

BUSTER (To Customer)  
Alright, that'll be $2.50.

Buster takes a five dollar bill from the student and hands back three one dollar bills and two quarters.

Arthur quickly runs up to Buster before he can give the money to the student.

ARTHUR (Whispering To Buster)  
Buster, you're giving him too much change!

BUSTER  
Huh? What do you mean?

CLOSE UP: THE CHANGE

ARTHUR (Whispering To Buster)  
You see, he gave you five dollars and bought two dollars and fifty cents of food, but two fifty is only half of five, so you're giving him one dollar two much change.

BUSTER (Concerned)  
Oh my gosh, do you think I've been doing that all day?

ARTHUR  
I don't know, but be really careful from now on about how much change you're giving.

TRANSITION TO:

EXT. THE SIDEWALK - AFTERNOON

It is after school again, and Buster and Arthur are once again discussing the day's work.

BUSTER  
Arthur, do you think we're missing anything by working at lunch instead of being with everyone else?

ARTHUR  
Maybe, but it's not like we don't see them anywhere else. What could we be missing?

BUSTER  
Well, I heard today that at lunch, Alex lost a bet against the Brain. He had to eat his hamburger with pudding on it!

ARTHUR  
So? That sounds pretty gross. Why would we want to see that?

BUSTER  
I know, but it's the idea that we don't even have the choice of seeing it, we're just stuck behind the cafeteria counters.

ARTHUR  
Well, nobody said that working wouldn't have its problems. I'm sure that we'll see everyone after school and on the weekends.

BUSTER  
I guess you're right. Besides, I think that we're pretty good at our jobs, right?

FADE TO:

INT. FOOD PREPARATION AREA - DAY

Arthur and Buster walk into the kitchen. Mrs. MacGrady hears them enter and faces them.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Buster, could I have a word with you?

Buster looks at Arthur, who clearly has no idea what Mrs. MacGrady wants to discuss. Buster shrugs and walks to Mrs. MacGrady.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Buster, yesterday I counted the money in the cash register and you were a bit short.

BUSTER  
Short? What does that mean?

MRS. MACGRADY  
It means that you had less money in the cash register than you should have according to the computer.

BUSTER (Shocked)  
Are you saying that you think I stole the money?

MRS. MACGRADY  
No No, I don't think that you're a thief. Usually that happens when you give out too much change to people. You're not fired or anything, I just need you to be more careful with how much change you give out.

Buster's ears droop slightly, he is disappointed that his mistakes have been noticed.

BUSTER (Disappointed)  
OK, I'll be extra careful about giving out change.

She turns to Arthur.

MRS. MACGRADY  
And Arthur, I wanted to talk to you too. The sauce we made came out a bit thick. I think that we added too much cornstarch, did you level off the measurements?

ARTHUR (Confused)  
Level them off?

Mrs. MacGrady pulls out a measuring cup from a drawer and scoops it into some flour.

SHOT: THE CUP OF FLOUR

The cup is filled with flour, but there is also the extra "mountain" of flour at the top that occurs when powder is scooped from a bag.

MRS. MACGRADY  
You see that extra flour above the cup? Did you get rid of that?

ARTHUR  
Well, I shook the cup to knock it into the bag.

SHOT: BACK TO SHOWING MRS. MACGRADY AND ARTHUR.

MRS. MACGRADY  
That technique is alright, but it would be better if you got a knife and ran it over the top of the cup, to make sure everything is even. Otherwise the recipe could be ruined. Do you think that you could manage that?

ARTHUR (Slightly Disappointed)  
Sure, I'll try to be more precise.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Good. Now then, both of you wash up.

Mrs. MacGrady walks away, clapping the flour from her hands.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. ARTHUR'S ROOM - EVENING

Arthur is sitting in his room, doing homework.

The phone rings elsewhere in the house.

ARTHUR (Shouting Through House)  
I got it!

Arthur gets up and runs out of his room.

INT. THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS - EVENING

Arthur darts down the stairs to answer the phone. He picks up the handset.

ARTHUR (On Phone)  
Hello?

SHOT: THE SCREEN SPLITS TO BE SIDE BY SIDE, ARTHUR ON THE LEFT, BUSTER ON THE RIGHT

BUSTER  
Hey Arthur, how's it going?

ARTHUR  
Hi Buster, what's going on?

BUSTER (In A Sad Voice)  
Well, not so good actually. I think that I'm going to have to quit my job in the cafeteria.

ARTHUR (Shocked)  
Quit!? Why?

BUSTER  
It just seems like I can't do anything right. Today I was scared about giving out the wrong amount of change, and I had to count the change three times for every person!

ARTHUR  
I know what you mean.

BUSTER  
You do?

ARTHUR  
Yeah, I just can't get the hang of working in the kitchen with the food, like you saw with the sugar. It's like I just can't work with food.

BUSTER  
I guess we just have to face it, we're doing the wrong jobs, You should be doing mine and I should be doing yours.

ARTHUR  
Hey, that's a good idea!

BUSTER  
What's a good idea?

ARTHUR  
We could talk to Mrs. MacGrady and ask her to switch our jobs!

BUSTER  
I don't know, Arthur. You've seen Mrs. MacGrady, she's strict!

ARTHUR  
C'mon, Buster, it can't hurt to ask. Besides, you were going to quit anyway, what's the worst she can say, "No?" Meet me at the cafeteria before school, we'll ask her.

TRANSITION TO:  
INT. THE REGISTER AREA - DAY

Arthur and Buster stand in front of the cash register, how a customer normally stands. The cash register is not currently manned, and they are the only people in the area.

ARTHUR (To Buster)  
You ready?

BUSTER (To Arthur)  
As ready as I'll be.

Arthur walks behind the counter and into the kitchen.

ARTHUR (Calling Into Kitchen)  
Mrs. MacGrady?

INT. FOOD PREPARATION AREA - MORNING

Arthur and Buster walk into the kitchen, where Mrs. MacGrady is cleaning a countertop.

ARTHUR  
Mrs. MacGrady?

She turns around and sees Arthur and Buster.

MRS. MACGRADY  
Hello boys, what can I do for you?

ARTHUR  
Mrs. MacGrady, Buster and I have been thinking, and we think that I would be better as a cashier, and that Buster would be better at helping you in the kitchen. Do you think that we could switch jobs?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Sure! If you both think that you would be better off in each other's jobs, I think it's only fair that we at least try it.

BUSTER  
Really?

MRS. MACGRADY  
Of course, you can both start your new jobs at lunch.

ARTHUR  
Thanks Mrs. MacGrady, we'll see you at lunch.

FADE TO:

INT. THE REGISTER AREA - DAY

Arthur is ringing up students at a very fast pace, and not hesitating at all with his change calculations.

Buster walks by, carrying some spice jars from the storeroom.

ARTHUR (To Buster)  
Hey Buster, how's the kitchen working for you?

BUSTER (To Arthur)  
Great! How's the register?

ARTHUR  
Excellent, I'm liking it more than the kitchen work. I'm glad we switched jobs.

BUSTER  
Me too, and you know what the best part is? It's going to help us be first in line for the Satellite!

PAN: A CALENDER HANGING NEAR THE REGISTER.

The calender advances about three months.

FADE TO:

INT. IN FRONT OF JOE'S GAMES - MILCREEK MALL - MORNING

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you didn't know, Joe's Games is a video gaming store in the Milcreek mall. I believe it's also where Arthur bought "Dark Bunny: Revenge Of The Moomies" in "Arthur Sells Out."]

Arthur and Buster are both in front of Joe's Games, which has not opened yet. There is a line of other people waiting behind them

BUSTER  
Oh man, I can't wait for them to unlock the door.

SHOT: A LARGE CLOCK ON THE MALL WALL, READING 8:30

ARTHUR  
It should be opening any second now.

SHOT: THE DOOR, ARTHUR AND BUSTER STANDING NEAR

An EMPLOYEE walks up and unlocks the door from the inside.  
He opens the door.

EMPLOYEE  
Come on in!

Arthur, Buster, and the rest of the waiting people walk in.

INT. JOE'S GAMES - MORNING

Arthur and Buster do not bother looking around; they walk directly to the counter, where the same employee that opened the door is waiting.

EMPLOYEE  
What can I get for you boys this morning?

ARTHUR  
We'll each take one Satellite, please.

The employee produces two Satellites from underneath the counter.

EMPLOYEE  
That'll be 300 dollars, from each of you.

Arthur and Buster smile and triumphantly pull the money from their pockets. The employee takes the money.

EMPLOYEE  
Did you save this up yourself?

ARTHUR  
We sure did!

The employee gives Arthur and Buster their Satellites.

EMPLOYEE  
Here you go, two Satellites. You've earned them.

BUSTER  
Thanks!

They walk out of the store.

INT. MILCREEK MALL - MORNING

BUSTER  
Can you believe it Arthur? We're the first kids in Elwood City to get the Satellite!

ARTHUR  
And the best part is that we did it all by ourselves.

Arthur and Buster tap the boxes of their Satellites together as if they were toasting glasses.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
